


The God Of Darkness: Book 1

by Daughter Of Hades (LoverOfAllThingsWeird)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, BAMF Leo Valdez, Crazy stuff is going down, F/M, God of Darkness - Freeform, Hades is a Good Parent, Help from Hades, I'm a fangirl sue me, I've always wanted to do this, Leo is not dead, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percabeth too, SOLANGELO IS LIFE, and Frazel, and jasper, god of light, hes a little shit though, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/Daughter%20Of%20Hades
Summary: The primordial god of darkness Erebus has been steadily gaining strength after the rise and fall of his sister Gaea. When his powers were drained by his balance millenniums ago he created a plan, a plan to destroy all the light and life on Earth allowing his sister and children to rule the world in an eternal darkness. The seven along with two others go on a quest to unlock the godly powers each child of a god has that arn't their typical traits.





	The God Of Darkness: Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first PJO and HOO fic so I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

**Normal P.O.V**

_In darkest day, in blackest night, an ancient evil you must fight._

_The brother of the earth and stone,_ _who’s mistakes she will not atone._

_He will rise and finish his sisters plan, to destroy the world and rule over man._

_The seven demigods created to stop the earth mother,_

_must rise again to fight another._

_Another two must join to fight, against the evil full of malice and spite._

_If the darkness over the world continue_ s _spreading,_

_the time of the gods soon will be ending._

_Only those nine will triumph in battle, from the darkness spreading within within the earths mantle._

 

_The son of Jupiter who uses lightning and thunder, can defeat to darkness from down under._

_The daughter of the dove will gain strength and thrive, and will stop the darkness that continues to rise._

_The daughter of Pluto will use her powers with flair, when the stench of darkness taints the air._

_The son of Mars with great strength and power, will prove their worth in their darkest hour._

_The son of the oceans and of the sea, will force it’s dark and formidable enemies to flee._

_The daughter of Athena with knowledge and power, will help her friends at their final hour._

_The son of Hephaestus with powers of fire, will destroy his dark enemies with might and ire._

_The son of Hades will strike fear into his enemies, which have been growing over the centuries._

_The son of Apollo will find his inner might, when it comes to his final fight.  
_

 

_When the dark ones time is up his army has been overcome, he will be defeated by only a shot of one._

_When powers combined they form an eternal light, the only thing that will win this final fight._

_But if the light doesn't come and they fail, the world will be destroyed and darkness will forever prevail._

_And if that is the case, then make haste, then pray that you are not caught in the fray._

In the dark and dusty attic the old figure of the oracle, who had not said anything in almost 6 years, had spoken. Green fog flowing down her skeletal form and it curled on the floor like a snake. A 14 year old son of Hermes had seen the fog and when to investigate.

The young boy froze when he heard her voice, his brown eyes widening and he hurried to grab a scrap of paper and a small worn down pencil, he hurried to write down the words she spoke. After the battle with Gaea the campers of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter believed they wouldn't hear of another prophecy in a couple of years. 

When the prophecy was fully written down he saw the fog roll back up towards her thin form and he heard a soft and thin voice say quietly  _hurry we do not have any time to waste._ With that he turned and ran down trying to find the centaur Chiron to tell him what had happened.

He ran out of the Big House and headed for the beach. He saw a tall form walking with the heads of his cabin, Travis and Conner, along with three new campers. The man looked normal, to non demigods and mythical creature, with a thick brown beard and wavy brown hair reaching just below his chin.

The only thing that was different was that the bottom half of him was a white horse. His sleek coat shone in the suns bright light as he energetically explained the movements of the camps routine. His aged face was smiling and his brown eyes twinkling at the young children next to him.

The Hermes cabin counselors saw him and waved him over calling, "Terry, are you okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Terry stumbled to a stop and hunched over hands on his knees breathing heavy. Chiron looked down at the boy his eyes coloured in concern for the boy in front of him.

"Are you all right? What is that in your hand, not bad news I hope from the other camp?" he asked. Terry shakily looked up and said, "The oracle...In the attic...she spoke." he took a heaving breath and looked into the centaurs eyes.

"She spoke of a prophecy. I wrote it down but from what I heard, its not good. It sounds like something big is coming." He looked up and handed the paper to Chiron and when the tanned hand grabbed hold of the paper and read it his eyes darkening dark and his face paling and turning drawn.

He turned to the Stroll brothers and said in a low voice "Boys get these campers to your cabin and call all the counselors to meet in the Big House. We need to call Camp Jupiter."

"Why sir?" the counselors asked looking at him.

"We need to tell them at the god of darknes has started to rise again and we are all in terrible danger, unless we can stop him." he said his mouth a thin line and his eyes steely as he looked towards the horizon over the shimmering blue lake up towards the clear blue sky, where the sun had reached its peak bathing the camp in bright sunlight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this went well I hope. I made the prophecy and it took sooooo long to do. I hope its not that terrible. I'd love suggestion to make it better if anyone has any. I'll try to update soon and remember Stay Weird.


End file.
